Blanca paz
by Manu259
Summary: Buenas al que lea, esto es un conjunto de drabbles que participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - "Lenalee Lee " Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas. Ya que cuando se trata de drabbles me cuesta hacer un resumen en este espacio los voy a dejar con esto. Espero les guste.
1. Capítulo 1

**Buenas al que lea y bienvenidos a este conjunto de drabbles.**

 **Antes que nada quiero decir que estos drabbles participan en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas" si todo va bien todavía debería haber tiempo cuando subo esto así que si quieren pueden darse una vuelta y participar.**

 **En fin ya los dejo con el primer drabble junto con los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Estación: Invierno**

 **Rated: K**

 **Género: Fantasy**

 **Emoción: Paz**

 **Por mucho que me duela D-Gray Man no me pertenece (jaja), espero les guste.**

* * *

Una niña de cabellos verdes caminaba por una calle cubierta de nieve, debido al frio llevaba puesto un abrigo color morado y orejeras del mismo color junto con una mochila en su espalda.

Con una sonrisa en la cara ella estaba volviendo de la escuela, aun con el frio y algunos copos de nieve que caían ella no parecía estar apurada, por el contrario se pasaba todo el tiempo mirando alrededor las cosas cubiertas por la nieve, ya fuera el techo de un auto, la calle, los árboles, miraba todos con una sonrisa.

Cuando pasaba por un parque que reconocía, pues le quedaba cerca de su casa y fue a jugar en el varias veces, le pareció ver que la nieve se había movido.

-¿Are?- La niña preguntó al aire antes de acercarse, pero cuando llego no parecía haber nada ahí.

-Habrá sido mi imaginación- Pensando eso en voz alta la niña estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando nuevamente le pareció ver que la nieve se movía.

De la nada un chico salió de la nieve, a simple vista parecía tener su misma edad pero su cabello era completamente blanco y tenía una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo.

El niño se sacudió algo de nieve que tenía en la ropa antes de mirarla y sonreír.

-Hola-

-Hola- La niña le devolvió el saludo también sonriendo.

-Me llamo Allen, acabo de mudarme cerca de aquí, mucho gusto-. Allen se presentó y luego le ofreció una mano.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Lenalee-. La niña respondió dándole la mano.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá dejo esto, no sé porque pero a la hora de hacer drabbles suelo dejarlos bastante cortos, aunque bueno es un drabble así que esa es la idea, ¿no?, los drabbles se supone que son cortos en comparación con capítulos de un fic… ¿dije drabbles demasiadas veces o no las suficientes?**

 **Jaja, bueno ya en serio, espero les haya gustado y los vere cuando haga el próximo.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola otra vez, después de quedarme trasnochando finalmente me llego la inspiración, no se porque siempre me llegan las ideas a la madrugada.**

 **En fin no los voy a aburrir con eso así que nuevamente:**

 **Estos drabbles participan en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Estación: Invierno**

 **Rated: K**

 **Género: Fantasy**

 **Emoción: Paz**

 **Y por último aclaro que D-Gray Man no me pertenece, aunque realmente no creo que alguien llegue a pensar eso.**

 **Espero les guste.**

* * *

-Me llamo Allen, acabo de mudarme cerca de aquí, mucho gusto-. Allen se presentó y luego le ofreció una mano.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Lenalee-. La niña respondió dándole la mano.

-Disculpa pero, ¿por qué tu cabello es blanco?- Lenalee preguntó con curiosidad mientras lo señalaba.

-Jaja, es mi color natural, sé que es algo extraño- Allen respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Para nada, me gusta ese color parece nieve- Lenalee le dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué tu cabello es verde?-

-También es mi color natural- Luego de unos segundos ambos rieron.

-Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?, a esta hora deberías estar volviendo de la escuela pero no parece que tengas una mochila-

-Es que acabamos de llegar así que no pude ir hoy a la escuela, quise ver un poco alrededor pero…- Allen se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

-¿Pero qué?- Lenalee le preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Me perdí- Allen dijo con completa calma. –Tengo un mal sentido de la orientación- Agregó antes de reírse con algo de vergüenza.

-Pareces bastante calmado, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo volver?-

-Bueno, tengo el número de mi padre, si consigo un teléfono debería poder llamarlo-. Allen respondió. -¿Sabes si hay algún teléfono público por aquí?-

-No es necesario puedes usar el de mi casa- Lenalee le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Segura?, no quiero molestar-

-Descuida no pasa nada- Lenalee dijo antes de agarrar la mano de Allen. -No queda muy lejos, vamos- Con esas palabras empezó a correr mientras tiraba de Allen quien pronto empezó a seguirle el paso.

-Gracias- Allen le agradeció mientras corría a su ritmo

-No hay de que, Allen-kun- Lenalee respondió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá otro.**

 **Como parece que la vez anterior dije drabbles demasiadas veces, esta vez no voy a decir drabbles de mas, por eso la palabra drabbles dejara de salir de mi boca, o más bien dejare de escribir drabbles, ya que no estoy diciendo drabbles sino escribiendo drabbles…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tengo problemas, lo sé.**

 **Jaja.**

 **En fin espero les haya gustado, nos leemos.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Acá les traigo otro más.**

 **Lo de siempre:**

 **Estos drabbles participan en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Estación: Invierno**

 **Rated: K**

 **Género: Fantasy**

 **Emoción: Paz**

 **Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

Luego que Allen llamara a su padre desde el teléfono de la casa de Lenalee y le dijera lo que paso junto con la dirección, él llego en menos de 5 minutos, resulta que la casa donde se habían mudado estaba a solo 3 cuadras de la de Lenalee.

En cuanto llego les agradeció que cuidaran a Allen, el albino haciendo lo mismo, antes que se fueran.

Pasaron algunas semanas y Allen ya se había acostumbrado a vivir por ahí, por lo menos era capaz de llegar de la escuela a su casa sin perderse, aunque al principio fue gracias a que Lenalee quedaba en la misma dirección.

-Debería haber estudiado más-. Lenalee dijo con un suspiro mientras ella y Allen caminaban de regreso de la escuela.

-No se puede evitar si el profesor tomo un examen sorpresa-. Allen le respondió tratando de animarla, como él decía su profesor tomo un examen sorpresa, el cual la mayoría de alumnos no pudo aprobar, ellos dos incluidos.

-Pareces bastante calmado-

-Jaja, bueno si ya paso no puedo hacer nada, ¿cierto?- Allen respondió rascándose la nuca.

Lenalee tomo un respiro profundo.

-Sí, tienes razón- Dijo tratando de levantar sus ánimos, pero aún sin mucho éxito.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un rato hasta que pasaron por el parque donde se conocieron.

-Ah, tengo una idea, Lenalee ven un segundo- Allen le dijo mientras iba al parque haciendo un gesto de que lo siguiera.

Lenalee lo siguió aunque a un paso más lento, Allen se detuvo frente a un tobogán y le dijo que subiera con él.

-¿Qué hacemos Allen-kun?- Lenalee le preguntó algo confundida.

-Cierra los ojos un momento-. Allen le dijo sonriendo, ella lo miro algo extrañada pero aun así le hizo caso.

-Muy bien, ahora escúchame sin abrir los ojos, ¿de acuerdo?- Lenalee asintió.

Allen empezó a hablar sobre un castillo rodeado de nieve y sobre cómo estaban en una de las torres desde las cuales se podía ver a las personas trabajando, todas estaban contentas y se saludaban al pasar.

-Muy bien ahora abre los ojos- Allen le dijo y cuando Lenalee lo hizo podía ver todo lo que Allen le había dicho, incluso veía cosas que Allen no había mencionado como caballeros en armaduras del color de la nieve o carruajes hechos de hielo.

-¿Vamos a dar un paseo?- Allen dijo ofreciéndole una mano mientras sonreía.

-Hai-. Lenalee dijo con una enorme sonrisa al mismo tiempo que sujetaba la mano de Allen.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá otro.**

 **Solo para aclarar, no es que Allen los haya transportado a otro mundo o que ese tobogán es un portal a otra dimensión, simplemente es algo que salió de su imaginación.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Acá traigo el último de los drabbles.**

 **Hasta yo me sorprendo que pudiera hacer dos a la vez jaja.**

 **Estos drabbles participan en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Noviembre 2015 - Lenalee Lee" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"**

 **Los temas que me tocaron:**

 **Estación: Invierno**

 **Rated: K**

 **Género: Fantasy**

 **Emoción: Paz**

 **Disclaimer: D-Gray Man no me pertenece.**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

-Me alegro de haber estudiado-. Un chico de unos 15 años con pelo blanco y llevando un uniforme escolar debajo de un abrigo negro dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro que debido al clima era visible.

-Fue un examen difícil, ¿cierto Allen-kun?- Una chica usando el mismo uniforme pero un abrigo morado y pelo verde dijo.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme a estudiar Lenalee-.

-Ni lo menciones-. Ella respondió sonriendo.

-¿Cómo sigue todo en casa?- Allen preguntó.

-Todo va bien, todavía no terminamos de pagar la hipoteca pero parece que ya no hay que preocuparse-. Lenalee le respondió aunque se podía ver que todavía estaba algo preocupada.

-Eso es un alivio, la verdad me sorprende que Komui-san haya sido capaz de reunir tanto con sus inventos-.

Lenalee hizo una risa nerviosa ante el comentario.

-Pero todavía estas preocupada- Allen menciono de forma calmada.

-A ti no te puedo engañar, ¿cierto?- Lenalee dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya nos conocemos desde hace 5 años, creo que sería extraño si no me diera cuenta-. Allen respondió rascándose la mejilla.

Lenalee le sonrió.

-Gracias Allen-kun, pero creo que es una preocupación sin importancia, todo va bien-.

-Aunque lo sea, te sigue preocupando, ¿cierto?- Allen le preguntó a lo que Lenalee desvió la mirada.

Ambos siguieron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron al parque donde se conocieron.

- _Tengo una idea_ -. Allen pensó.

-Nee, Lenalee, ven un momento- Allen le hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera, ella le hizo caso y llegaron hasta un banco para dos personas.

Allen le indico que se sentara al lado.

-Cierra los ojos- En cuanto Allen dijo esto Lenalee soltó una risita antes de hacerle caso.

Allen la rodeo con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-Perdona si ya no tengo tanta imaginación como antes-. Allen dijo con una risa irónica.

-Descuida, de hecho-. Lenalee empezó a hablar. –No te lo tomes a mal pero, prefiero si solo estamos en silencio-.

Allen hizo un sonido con la garganta para decirle que sí.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- Lenalee preguntó de la nada.

-Sí, lo primero que hicimos luego de presentarnos fue hablar del color de nuestro cabello-. Allen respondió sonriendo para sí mismo.

-Y luego nos reímos cuando dijimos que era nuestro color natural-. Lenalee dijo también con una sonrisa.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio hasta que.

-Lenalee, mira-. En cuanto escucho a Allen abrió los ojos y vio que Allen le indicaba que mirara hacia el cielo.

Ella observó antes de sonreír una vez más.

-Parece que va a empezar a nevar- Allen dijo ambos observando como caían los copos de nieve.

- _¿Por qué será?, siempre que hablamos pareciera que no tengo problemas en lo absoluto_ \- Lenalee pensó mirando de reojo a Allen.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá este conjunto.**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Como siempre, nos leemos.**


End file.
